Forbidden Love
by incomplete-imaginary
Summary: Raven had a love she had thought she lost centuries ago. What happens when the person she loves comes back into her life? Rae will be in love with a female character later on in the story.
1. Memories

Raven sighed lightly as she walked down the empty halls of the tower. No books in her hand, only a locket of familiarity. Something she's had since childhood. She froze when she went into the living room looking at Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg playing their videogames while Starfire stood in the kitchen. Starfire looked up from the mixing bowl and smiled as she began to approach Raven and speak quickly of what she was making and the culture behind it. Raven didn't understand the words that were forming from her lips. All it was were slurred together, probably cause in her mind she wasn't there. Her thoughts were too busy thinking on a past event that happened many years ago on this day. Raven shook her head out of her stupor and looked up to Star confused and just walked away. Starfire watched her friend leave with concern but then went back to stirring the food she was making and trying to get her other friends to taste it.

Raven walked down the hall once more and stopped at her room. She paused for a moment as she pushed the button on the wall, her door opened. She quickly stepped in and sat on her bed. Her purple eyes stared down at the locket as she fidgeted with it to open it up. Finally it opened and she stared at the picture inside, a photograph of another woman. She had dark black hair, beautiful tan skinned. She stared hard at the light blue-sea green mixed eyes and became lost in them. She felt tears swell in her eyes as she clenched the locket and pulled the silver object closer to her body. The emptiness she normally had only grew as she felt the streams of tears fall down her pale cheeks. The more she thought of the person in the locket the more she felt consumed by the darkness inside of her.

Black orbs formed around random objects in the room and they began to levitate. The more she cried the higher they would move, some of the objects even began to break. When she realized what was happening she took in deep breaths and slowly released her emotions. She set the locket down next to her and began to chant, "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos." She spoke the words over and over again, falling into deep meditation, but being partially distracted by distant memories didn't help.


	2. Riyan

All Riyan could hear was her breath in her ears and feel the swelling pain in her abdomen as she swam as hard as she could against the current of the flowing water. Fatigue was starting to kick in and she knew her body would soon give out from the damages done to her. Grunting noises escaped her mouth as she pushed herself harder, feeling the burning sensation in her arms. She had been running for days, running from the hunters who seemed relentless. They had been hunting her through the realms for days. Riyan knew who they were working for and why they were sent but she refused to give up on what she was sent to do. Find Raven and protect her at all costs. The same job she did centuries ago.

Riyan's light blue-sea green mixed eyes stared straight forward and a smile slowly crept along her lips as she saw the rock of an island. Her eyes followed up to see a structure in the shape of a capital 'T'. Titans Tower, she knew she had finally made it to where her mission resided. Seeing this gave her more hope and caused her to push faster but she stopped when a sharp stinging sensation hit her arm. She let out a small roar like sound, teeth bared and grunting sounds emerging more. Riyan looked to her arm to see an arrow had pierced right through her arm. She quickly broke the end off and tried to get the arrow out but had run out of time, the hunters were catching up.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath as she felt more pain course through her body. She had finally reached the island and pulled herself up to the best of her ability. Strands of her dark wet hair fell over her eyes as she quickly stood and pulled the twin blades she wielded out of the scabbards that were connected to her boots, but the hunters were no where in site. They must have fled.

Riyan fell to the ground sitting down, the swords dropping at her side. She looked to the remaining part of the arrow that was left in her arm and removed it. A slight noise of pain came from her as she threw the arrow down. She attempted to stand back up but only fell back down. She winced in pain as her vision started to blur. She picked up the tip of the arrow and smelled it, poison. She felt the dizziness catch on and fell back against the rock, feeling the blood flow down her tribal tattooed arm.

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked around the tiny island throwing rocks into the water, trying to see who could make a rock skip farther or more than the other. It was the only alternative they had to playing the Game Station. The two companions continued to walk around the rocky shoreline. Beast Boy picked up another rock and threw it in the water. His excitement arose, "TEN SKIPS! Beat that Cy." The green figure dancing a small victory dance, being slightly cocky as Cyborg picked up a stone and threw it in the water. Eleven skips. Beast Boy stopped his dance as Cyborg laughed at his companion who out of anger picked up a rock and threw it in the distance.

As the rock landed a loud roar could be heard which caused Beast Boy to hide behind Cyborg who had his cannon ready to fire, "Maybe you should check that out?" He questioned his little chuckle of a laugh.

"We'll check it out together." Cyborg replied as Beast Boy's face showed the sign of not wanting too.

Both Titans walked towards the strange sound, listening to heavy breaths and grunting noises. The sound of Cyborg's cannon come up when he was ready to fire and he jumped up on a rock and pointed it down at the figure but he stopped and put his cannon away. Beast Boy followed up as a wolf and sniffed at the body that they had found and transformed back to his human like form. The two boys looked at the damaged body, cuts and bruises definitely present the woman's arm bleeding.

Cyborg opened the small compartment on his arm, "Robin. I need everyone in the infirmary. We have a situation."


End file.
